Let Go
by sovied
Summary: Miles really doesn't want Gwen to let go. Based on the Spider-Verse movie. Watch it before you read this.


"Fine, you can help me, Gwen."

"Great. Lets go, Spider-Man."

Gwen had managed to convince Miles to let her help him against Kingpin. Peter was gone, dropped in the portal by Miles. He noticed the portal was changing colors now. _'Hopefully this doesn't mean anything...'_

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Kingpin was in the distance, angry and vengeful.

"Let's take him out, Miles."

And with that, the two swung over to the platform. Kingpin took out his pistol, firing at the two spiders. Their reflexes and spider sense warned them of the shots and where they were coming from. Miles shoots out a web, taking his pistol and tossing it elsewhere on the platform.

"Sorry Kingpin, but that's off limits." Miles swung around, getting a kick straight in Kingpin's face. Gwen attacked his legs, disabling him with quick jabs to his knees. Kingpin grabbed Miles from the air, tossing him into a flying car. _'Ouch! That was a bit harsh!'_

"You alright, Miles?" Gwen was swinging around, continuously assaulting Kingpin with hard kicks and quick punches.

"Yeah. Just fine."

Miles quickly shot out his web and began to swing back to Kingpin. Meanwhile, without Miles to distract Kingpin, Gwen was vulnerable. Kingpin reached for the pistol tossed away earlier, only to see it taken away once again by Gwen.

"Didn't he already tell you this is off limits? Come on now."

"I'll squash you like an ant!" Kingpin put his power into a devastating punch, making Gwen go flying in the air. Quickly afterwards, Miles swung in, punching Kingpin straight in the face before seeing that Gwen was having a hard time getting up.

"Gwen? Are you alright?"

While Miles was distracted, Kingpin grabbed a car from the air, tossing it at his back and triggering his spider sense. '_What the hell?' _Miles quickly began to swing the car back with his webs. Kingpin, now furious, grabbed the car and ripped it in half. _'Ah, shit... he's mad now. Maybe a move from the video games.' _Miles shot his webs at Kingpin, pulling him toward him quickly and getting a kick off before landing perfectly on his feet. He learned this move from Gwen when he was training one day. He began to wrap Kingpin's legs up in webs while he was down. Kingpin ripped the webs off of his body, grabbing Miles and holding him up.

"End of the line, Spider-Man!" Kingpin reached for his mask.

"Hey! Surprise attack!" Gwen swung in, getting a kick right in the back of Kingpin's head. He threw Miles away, holding his head in pain.

"You BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" There was hatred in Kingpin's eyes.

Kingpin rushed forward against Gwen and made a slow but heavy swing. Gwen dodged the attack, webbing herself out of the way. She made quick punches to his face before he grabbed Gwen while she was in the air, forcing her to a chokehold. "Now, I'm going to enjoy killing a Spider-Woman!" Gwen struggled to breathe, and thought that she was going to die right there.

"HEY! Let her go!" Kingpin was met with a flurry of punches and kicks to his side. _'I can't let Gwen die, at least not like that.' _Miles kept the flurries coming, keeping Kingpin on the move. Gwen webbed the train now passing by, slipping through Kingpin's chokehold. She landed right on the side of the train and immediately after started swinging toward Kingpin again.

"Miles, watch out!" She was flying toward Kingpin at what she thought was her top speed. She could feel the wind blowing past her, like when you're running as fast as you can on a windy day. Miles' spider sense began to go off like crazy after she made this move.

"Gwen! Move!" She looked towards Miles, then back at Kingpin, then saw that he had picked the forgotten pistol off the floor after finally grabbing Miles by the neck and was aiming it straight toward her. Her eyes widened.

"BANG! That's one spider down."

"Gwen! Noo!" Miles kicked Kingpin off of him with as much power as he could, knocking him far. He ran toward Gwen.

"Gwen? Gwen, please tell me you're okay!" Miles spoke with clear fright in his voice.

"Gwen?"

"H-Hey, Miles."

"Gwen! Thank God you're still here!" Gwen was holding her side, and Miles could clearly see where the bullet hit.

"Oh my God, Gwen! I need to get you out of h-" Miles was suddenly picked up and thrown away from Gwen. Miles, now in too much pain to stand, looked up at his attacker.

Gwen looked up to see Kingpin standing over her now. Gwen tried to pull herself away with her webs, only to see Kingpin grab the web and tear it apart. She couldn't move around much with her body aching and her injury stopping her.

"Any last words, Spider-Woman?"

"Fuck you."

All Kingpin had was to retort was a grin. Kingpin unleashed his fury on her, using the signature move he made against the original Peter Parker before he died. Time seemed to slow down for Miles,, who could only watch it happen, emotions and memories running through his head.

"GWEN!"

The eyes to her suit looked as if they were sewn shut. Miles tried to hold in warm tears from flowing down to his cheeks, but seeing his best friend and crush just get hurt that bad was the worst feeling he ever had in his life. For some time, he lied down doing just that. Miles looked up one more time and noticed something. Something weird was happening. His eyes widened as he saw the glow return to Spider-Gwen's eyes. Kingpin wasn't looking now, but rather looking for his pistol he had dropped once again earlier. He had no idea that Gwen was getting back up.

_'God damn it Miles, get yourself up! Come on!' _Miles' brain continued to fight to get him back up. _'The best girl you've ever met is over there, struggling to get up! Help her! Miles!' _He found the strength to stand up. _'Now would be a good time to turn invisible..' _He ran over to Gwen, who was still trying to get herself up.

"Gwen! Why did I let you help me... N-now you might die and it will be all my fault if you do!" Gwen couldn't make out any words and Miles assumed it hurt too much to speak. Miles reached out for her hand, and another shaky hand reached out for his. He was about to actually smile, until his spider sense went off once again. He turned to his right, realizing that he was right on the edge of the platform they were fighting on this whole time. He looked down below and saw the portal. But when Miles looked deeper into it, he saw something beautiful.

_'There are so many other universes out there. So many more than my own.'_ His mind was going wild about what he was seeing. Webs connected to others, linking them to what Miles assumed were separate dimensions.

"Wow." Gwen suddenly spoke. Miles turned to look at her and remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Oh my God, Gwen are you okay? I don't want you to be hurt, I really don't!"

"It's okay. I'm fine." _'Well, you clearly aren't, Gwen.' _

Both of the spiders felt the familiar buzzing noises in their heads as debris began to fly toward them. They couldn't react in time and felt the full impact. Both Gwen and Miles were knocked off the platform and began to fall down into the portal that Miles was just a minute ago staring so astonishingly at.

"Gwen!" Miles webbed the side of the platform with his right hand and shot his webs towards Gwen's own hand with his left. His webs barely made it, taking hold of Gwen's hand. He started to slowly pull her up toward him, taking note that she was still in pain. Miles' spider sense once again started to go off. Kingpin was back. Standing over the ledge, he saw him load a round into his pistol. "After this, I'll have killed three Spider-Men." He couldn't help but grin at the two.

"Two Spider-Men, actually." Gwen replied quickly.

"Whatever." Gwen quickly realized what Kingpin was doing. She had to think of something and fast. She didn't want to hurt Miles, but she might have to. Her brain came up with something.

Miles looked up at Kingpin and knew that there was nothing he could do. He could let go of the platform, but then both he and Gwen would fall down there. _'I could let go of Gwen, but I never want to do that.' _His mind went on.

"Miles."

"Yeah, Gwen?"

"Let go."

"What? No! I won't let you go!"

"Do it or I will!"

"I can't, I can't! Gwen, I already lost my uncle! He died in my arms! I don't want to lose another person I care about!" He was glad he had his mask on as tears were now running down his cheeks. Gwen just looked at him, thinking about what he said.

"I'm sorry, Miles. I can't let you die."

"NO! Gwen don't do this!" Gwen ignored his pleas.

"Any last words, Spider Man?" Kingpin was surprised when it wasn't Miles who answered, but Gwen instead.

"Yeah. If I'm going down, you're going down with me!"

Gwen let go of the web. She shot her web up to Kingpin's hands, getting both of them in a tight hold and bringing him down with her into the portal. _'I swear this guy is going to kill me if we end up in the same dimension.'_ She looked up to Miles. He had taken off his mask and was crying his eyes out. He looked like he just saw his parents get murdered in front of him, which he kinda did before. Just with his uncle. Gwen felt horrible after seeing his face. She left a final message for him.

"I'm sorry. We're still friends, okay?" She waved goodbye to a speechless Miles as she flew down in the portal. Then, she was gone along with Kingpin.


End file.
